Forgotten Love
by Gia-XY
Summary: Seto pergi ke Amerika dan menyatakan putus dengan Jou dengan SUBUAH SURAT tanpa mengetahui apa yang saat ini sedang dihadapi Jou. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /"Seto sudah mengeluarkan keputusan, dan sekali dia mengeluarkan keputusan, keputusannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat."/ Request from Anisa Phantomhive
1. Chapter 1 : Forgotten Problem

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ berdiri di depan wastafel di dalam kamar mandi. Mata _brown hazel_nya menatap tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Po-positif?"

Gadis itu lalu mengarahkan benda tadi—_test pack_, untuk diletakkan ke atas wastafel. Tangannya yang bergetar menyebabkan benda itu jatuh sebelum sampai ke tujuannya.

"I-ini cuma mimpi kan?"

Kakinya langsung menjadi lemas—tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"A-aku? Ti-tidak mungkin kan? A-aku... Aku telah..."

**.**

**.**

**Forgotten Love**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Seto pergi ke Amerika dan menyatakan putus dengan Jou dengan SUBUAH SURAT tanpa mengetahui apa yang saat ini sedang dihadapi Jou. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /"Seto sudah mengeluarkan keputusan, dan sekali dia mengeluarkan keputusan, keputusannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, AU, gender bender, misstypo(s), sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**~For _Anisa Phantomhive_~**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Forgotten Problem**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar apartemen, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ sedang menelepon seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

/Halo?/ jawab sebuah suara seorang gadis di ujung telepon.

Wajah sang gadis penelepon itu langsung menjadi cerah begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Mokuba! Ini aku, Jou!" kata gadis berambut _blonde_ itu—Jounouchi Katsuya.

/...Jounouchi...?/ Entah kenapa, suara sang pengangkat telepon—Kaiba Mokuba langsung berubah menjadi murung.

Tapi Jou sepertinya sama sekali menyadari perubahan suara Mokuba.

"Iya, ini aku! Apa kakakmu ada di sana?" tanya Jou dengan nada ceria.

Hatinya sangat lega mendengar suara Mokuba. Berarti langkahnya untuk menemui 'lelaki itu'—kakak dari Mokuba, menjadi lebih mudah.

/_Nii-sama..._ Dia... Jou, apa kau tidak mendapat surat darinya...?/ tanya Mokuba.

Jou langsung bingung.

Surat? Surat apa? Dia sama sekali tidak menerima surat apapun dari kemarin.

"Em, aku sama sekali tidak menerima surat apapun dari kemarin. Maksudnya surat apa ya?" tanya Jou bingung.

Sejenak, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ujung telepon.

"Mokuba?" panggil Jou—memastikan gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya masih ada di ujung sana, menerima telepon darinya.

_/...Gomen, Jounouchi..._ Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan apapun sekarang... Yang pasti, _nii-sama_ tidak di sini. Kau harus menunggu surat darinya untuk tahu semuanya,/ ucap Mokuba.

"_Ma-matte!_ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicara—"

Tuuut... Tuuut...

Teleponnya terputus...

"—kan... Cih! Diputus! Tumben sekali Mokuba berani memutus telepon seseorang tanpa mengucapkan salam dulu!" seru Jou kesal.

Gadis itu lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa dia harus menunggu surat dari 'lelaki itu' seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mokuba?

Ting! Tong!

Jou langsung menengok ke arah pintu pintu begitu mendengar suara bel kamar apartemennya dibunyikan. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Terlihat seorang lelaki berumur tiga puluhan dengan baju dari atas sampai bawah berwarna biru dan membawa sebuah tas selempang besar berwarna senada.

"_Ah, ohayou!_ Ada apa? Apa ada surat untukku?" tanya Jou sambil tersenyum lembut pada lelaki tadi—yang kita ketahui sebagai seorang tukas pos.

Walau terlihat tenang, tetapi dalam hatinya, Jou sengat gelisah. Apa tukang pos itu mengantar surat yang dimaksud oleh Mokuba?

Lelaki tadi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan lambang 'KC' di bagian penutup amplopnya.

"Ini, ada surat untukmu, Jounouchi-san," ucap lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan amplop barusan ke Jou.

Jou hanya bisa menerima amplop itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu membolak-baliknya—mengecek nama pengirim surat itu. Sebenarnya lambang 'KC' itu sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa pengirimnya, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan saja apa benar kalau 'lelaki itu' yang mengirim surat itu.

"Ah, soal nama pengirim, tidak tertera di amplopnya. Mungkin saja tertera di bagian dalam surat. Tapi melihat lambangnya, sepertinya dari_ Kaiba Corporation_. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak surat yang harus kuantar," ucap lelaki itu.

"Ah, ya! Silahkan! Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini untukku!" kata Jou.

Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi dari depan kamar apartemen Jou. Jou lalu menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan lesu.

Tumben 'dia' memakai surat. Kalau memang mau membicarakan sesuatu, kenapa tidak langsung saja? Atau paling tidak telepon atau mengirim _e-mail_. Dan lagi, yang harusnya membicarakan 'sesuatu' itu JOU, bukan 'DIA'.

Jou lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia duduk di atas sofa dan perlahan-lahan membuka amplop surat itu. Kira-kira apa yang ditulis oleh'nya' di surat itu?

Akhirnya amplop itu terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapan 2 lembar kertas. Jou mengambil salah satu kertas di dalamnya dan membuka lipatannya.

_**Dear,**_

_**Jounouchi Katsuya**_

_Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak ini siapa kan? Oke, langsung saja ke inti permasalahan karena aku tidak suka berbasa-basi._

_Aku saat ini tidak ada di Domino. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu di mana aku sekarang, karena kurasa memberitahumu juga tidak terlalu penting. Aku tidak tau kapan aku kembali. Malah mungkin saja tidak akan kembali. Intinya, aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan jangka waktu yang tidak pasti. Kau mengerti kan? Dengan beradanya surat ini di tanganmu, kunyatakan kita putus. Oh, kau dendam padaku? Silahkan, yang pasti aku sudah bilang kita putus. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku sudah mengirimimu uang. Kuharap kau tidak menghubungiku lagi. Lagipula mau menghubungi lewat handphone juga percuma. Nomorku sudah kuganti._

_Sekian, dan... Selamat tinggal, Jounouchi Katsuya..._

_**Tertanda, **_

_**Kaiba Seto**_

Jou lalu meremas kertas itu dengan wajah kesal. Dirinya membayangkan kalau saja yang diremasnya itu adalah muka seorang lelaki sombong yang sudah membuatnya kesal sekarang.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu—Kaiba Seto, memutuskannya begitu saja sementara dia tidak tau kalau Jou sedang...

Mengandung anaknya...

"Dasar kantung uang sialan! Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini?! _'Kurasa memberitahumu juga tidak terlalu penting'_?! Apa di otaknya tidak terpikir kalau aku ini hamil karena perbuatannya malam itu?! _CHIKUSO!_ DASAR _TEMEEE_! MATI SAJA KAU KAIBA SETO!" seru Jou kesal.

Dia lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Di ceknya sekali lagi isi amplop yang dipegangnya. Terdapat selembar kertas lagi di sana. Jou lalu mengambil kertas itu.

"He? Cek? Sepuluh juta yen?! DIA PIKIR AKU INI APA?! PACAR BAYARAN! Ck! Lihat saja! Akan kutunjukkan aku bisa mengurus semua ini sendirian tanpa bantuannya! Ya, tanpa bantuannya!" seru Jou sambil kembali memasukkan cek itu ke amplop dengan kesal, sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar kamar apartemennya dengan membawa amplop itu beserta dengan isinya.

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah mansion, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _dark blue_ dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya sedang terduduk di atas sofa. Wajahnya tampak sangat gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

Dari belakang, seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ dengan iris _blue lazuli _menempelkan secangkir coklat panas di pipi gadis tadi.

Karena kaget, gadis tadi langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok lelaki berambut _tosca_ tadi.

"Ada apa, Mokuba? Kau kelihatan murung," kata lelaki tadi sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu—Kaiba Mokuba, orang yang tadi ditelepon Jou.

"Ng, aku... Aku hanya memikirkan Jounouchi... Kira-kira, bagaimana perasaannya setelah _nii-sama _mengirim surat itu—maksudku, setelah _nii-sama_... Memutuskan hubungan mereka... Menurutku yang juga seorang gadis, itu seperti tindakan yang seenaknya saja, apalagi _nii-sama_ kan sudah melakukan hubungan tubuh dengan Jonouchi. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini tidak ada lagi yang mau menerimanya? Yah, walau ingin protes, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melawan _nii-sama_," ucap Mokuba sambil mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang disodorkan oleh lelaki tadi—pacarnya, Kaitou Noa, kepadanya.

Noa menghela napas pelan. Ya, pendapatnya juga sama dengan Mokuba. Baginya, tindakan Seto itu memang tindakan yang seenaknya. Dia pikir selama ini calon kakak iparnya itu mencintai Jounouchi Katsuya. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa Seto meninggalkan Jou kalau dia memang mencintai gadis itu? Tetapi memang bisa saja Seto hanya main-main. Kaiba Seto, sebelum ini adalah seorang _playboy_ yang tidak mau mencintai satu orang pun selain adiknya karena melihat ibunya yang terus-terus selingkuh. Sang ayah juga sejak kecil selalu mengatakan pada Seto kalau cinta itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Tetapi, melihat perhatian Seto pada gadis berambut _blonde_ itu selama ini, rasanya tidak mungkin itu cuma main-main. Hubungan jarak jauh juga pasti hanya jadi alasan palsu bagi Seto untuk memutuskan Jou. Hei! Maksudnya, semua keluarga dan rekan kerja Seto tahu kalau CEO _Kaiba Corporation_ itu akan pergi ke Amerika selama 9 tahun, tidak kurang tidak lebih!

"Jounouchi, pasti sakit hati sekali. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seto sudah mengeluarkan keputusan, dan sekali dia mengeluarkan keputusan, keputusannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tetapi Mokuba, kau tahu kan kalau Jounouchi itu gadis yang kuat? Dia pasti tidak akan seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang langsung mencari segala cara untuk memaksa Seto kembali padanya. Dia tidak selemah dan sebodoh itu. Dia selalu berusaha mengatasi segalanya sendiri, dan dia pasti terlalu keras kepala untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapan Seto dan memintanya kembali," ucap Noa sambil terkekeh kecil dan mengelus kepala Mokuba yang sedang meminum coklat panas pemberiannya.

Mokuba mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Noa.

"Kuharap juga begitu... Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia mengandung—"

Noa lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Mokuba sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Psst... Mokuba, sudah kubilang kan, dia itu gadis yang kuat. Kau juga sudah mengenalnya dengan baik kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini," ucap Noa.

Mokuba terdiam.

Noa benar, Jounouchi tidak selemah itu. Dan bahkan, Jou memang terlalu keras kepala untuk memohon pada seseorang, apalagi pada Seto yang dulu adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering. Mokuba langsung meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan beranjak mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" panggil Mokuba pada sang penelpon.

/Mokuba?! Mana Seto?! Ini gawat! Katakan padanya kalau Katsuya kecelakaan!/ seru suara seorang wanita di ujung telepon itu.

"Ya-yang benar Yurika-nee?! _Nii-sama_ saat ini sedang di Amerika! Aku akan segera menjenguk Jounouchi!" seru Mokuba dengan nada panik.

/Kalau begitu aku akan mengabari Seto nanti. Sampai ketemu nanti!/ kata pemilik suara itu—Kisaragi Yurika, sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Mokuba lalu meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya.

"Noa! Kita pergi ke _Domino Hospital_ sekarang juga! Jounouchi kecelakaan!" seru Mokuba.

Noa langsung terbelalak kaget.

Tetapi tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung menarik Mokuba pergi dari sana.

**~XxX~**

Di _lobby_ _Domino Hospital_, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah sambil memejamkan kedua mata _blue aquamarine_nya kencang-kencang dan mengepalkan tangannya.

'Katsuya! Kumohon bertahanlah! Aku dan anakku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!' pikir wanita itu sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

Satu yang kita tahu, wanita itu sedang hamil.

"Yurika-nee!"

Gadis tadi—Kisaragi Yurika, langsung menoleh begitu menangkap suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya. Telihat Mokuba dan Noa sedang berlari terburu-buru menghampiri Yurika.

"Mokuba! Noa!" seru Yurika.

"Jounouchi... Kenapa dia bisa..."

Mokuba memutus perkataannya dan bernapas terengah-engah, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Dia terlalu terburu-buru sampai kelelahan seperti itu.

"Dia... Tadi dia bilang mau ke _mansion_mu dan mengembalikan sesuatu padamu—tepatnya pada Seto. Yang dibawanya tadi adalah amplop berisi selembar cek. Lalu aku menemaninya pergi ke _mansion_mu. Tapi saat menyeberang... Aku hampir saja tertabrak dan Katsuya... Katsuya... Dia mendorongku ke tepi jalan dan yang tertabrak malah dirinya...," ucap Yurika sambil terisak pelan.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah cek dari tasnya. Cek itu adalah cek yang sama dengan cek yang diterima Jou pagi tadi.

Mokuba lalu menerima cek itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ini kan... Cek yang diberikan Seto pada Jounouchi... Hah, sudah kuduga, gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk uang dari orang lain, walaupun uang itu diberikan dengan alasan yang jelas," ucap Noa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebelum Yurika sempat membuka mulutnya dan bertanya sesuatu tentang cek itu, seorang suster menghampiri mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka sudah bisa masuk ke ruangan Jounouchi.

Ketiga orang itu langsung buru-buru beranjak menuju ke kamar 115, seperti yang dikatakan suster itu barusan.

Di depan pintu kamar 115, terlihat seorang dokter menunggu mereka.

"Maaf, siapa yang merupaka keluarga dari pasien di sini?" tanya dokter itu.

"Aku! Aku sepupunya!" seru Yurika cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu keadaan Jounouchi-san. Keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk, sayangnya, dia mendapat benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Itu memungkin kalau Jounouchi-san akan... Mengalami _amnesia_...," ucap dokter itu.

Ketiga orang itu langsung terbelalak.

"A-apa? La-lalu, apa ada lagi selain itu?" tanya Mokuba.

"Dia mendapat beberapa luka ringan. Ah, lalu, kalian tenang saja, janinnya selamat," ucap dokteri itu dengan nada senang.

Sekali lagi, merek bertiga kaget.

Janin? Jou hamil?

"Ja-janin? Janin apa?" tanya Yurika kaget.

"Eh, kalian tidak tahu? Jounouchi-san telah mengandung selama tiga minggu," ucap sang dokter.

Mokuba dan Yurika terbelalak kaget. Jou? Mengandung?

"_Ano_, dokter, apa kami boleh masuk?" tanya Noa untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Ah, ya! Silahkan! Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja saya," kata sang dokter sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mokuba dan Noa lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Yurika baru saja akan menyusul mereka, tapi dirinya merasa, handphone Jou yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Dengan cepat Yurika mengambil hendphone itu dan melihat nama sanga penelepon.

'Otogi... Ryuuji...?'

Yurika lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi moshi?_" panggil Yurika dengan nada ragu.

/Halo. Maaf, ini, bukan Katsuya ya?/ tanya sebuah suara di seberang telepon.

Yurika menghela napas pelan. Apa dia harus menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Jou pada sang penelepon?

"Em, ya. Katsuya sedang tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Ngomong-ngomong, ini siapa ya?" tanya Yurika berusaha sesopan mungkin.

/Otogi Ryuuji, sahabat dari Jounouchi Katsuya. Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa? Dan apa dengan Katsuya?/ tanya lelaki di seberang telepon itu.

Sahabat? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menceritakan tentang keadaan Jou sekarang.

"Aku Kisaragi Yurika, sepupu dari Jounouchi Katsuya. Dan yang terjadi pada Katsuya sekarang... Dia kecelakaan. Tadi saat di jalan, aku hampir tertabrak, tapi Katsuya mendorongku, dan malah dia yang tertabrak. Tadi kami sedang dalam jalan ke_ Mansion_ Kaiba. Ah, lalu, karena kau sahabatnya, kurasa kau harus tahu hal ini. Katsuya saat ini sedang mengandung. Aku kurang yakin, tapi sepertinya itu anaknya Seto," ucap Yurika sambil menghela napas pelan.

Seorang lelaki berambut _black raven_ yang tidak jauh dari sana, tiba-tiba terdiam dan menengok ke arah Yurika. Dia menurunkan _handphone_ yang menempel di telinganya dan menengok ke arah Yurika.

"Seto...?" ucap lelaki itu tidak percaya.

Yurika menengok ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau yang menelpon Katsuya ya?" tanya Yurika sambil menunjuk handphone Jou yang sedang dipegangnya.

**~XxX~**

"Jadi... Seto dan Katsuya... Sudah berpisah...?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya.

Mokuba dan Noa yang tadi menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi... Seto sendiri juga tidak tahu kan kalau Katsuya mengandung?" tanya Ryuuji.

Mokuba dan Noa kembali mengangguk. Tanpa disadari yang lain, Ryuuji menyeringai tipis sambil menatap sosok Jou yang saat ini sedang terbaring di depan mereka.

"Kurasa Katsuya tidak ingin Seto tahu tentang hal ini. Yah, itu sih kalau kulihat dari sikap Katsuya yang seperti itu... Jadi aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk memberitahu Seto tentang kehamilan Katsuya," tutur Yurika.

Seringai Ryuuji semakin lebar mendengar perkataan Yurika barusan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Mokuba dan Noa dalam hati hanya bisa setuju dengan pendapat Yurika barusan.

"Yurika-san, apa boleh kalau aku... Menjadi ayah dari anak Katsuya?" tanya Ryuuji

Semua orang di sana hanya terbingung-bingung saja.

"Maksudmu... Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas—"

"Ya, aku yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak itu. Aku yakin Seto juga tidak akan keberatan. Toh mereka juga sudah putus," ucap Ryuuji memotong perkataan Yurika.

Yurika berpikir keras. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia membiarkan Ryuuji bertanggung jawab atas anak yang dikandung Jou? Dan lagi, apa Jou dan Seto akan setuju nantinya? Tapi di sisi lain, Jou juga tidak mungkin mengurus anak itu sendirian kan? Baiklah, Jou memang gadis kuat, dia mantan preman yang pernah mengalahkan semua lelaki satu sekolahnya di SMP dulu. Tapi seorang wanita tetap wanita. Wanita itu rapuh—yah, walau Yurika sendiri tidak suka mengakui hal itu.

"Hah... Baiklah... Tapi, kita tetap harus minta persetujuan Katsuya nanti. Aku tidak mau memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya tanpa persetujuan sepupuku," ucap Yurika.

"Baiklah aku mengerti...," ucap Ryuuji sambil tersenyum tipis.

**~XxX~**

Setelah 5 hari pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, kedua iris _hazel_ Jou perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Samar-samar matanya menangkap cahaya yang mulai masuk dan bayangan kamar itu mulai terlihat oleh Jou. Jou menoleh ke arah kanan tempat tidurnya dan mendapati sosok Ryuuji tertidur sambil terduduk di atas bangku di sebelah kasur yang ditidurinya.

"Ryuuji...?" panggil Jou pelan.

Dirinya lalu menyadari tangannya tengah dipegangi oleh pemilik surai _raven_ itu ketika dirinya baru saja akan menggerakkan tangannya.

Ryuuji yang merasa tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak, perlahan membuka kedua iris _red crimson_nya. Dirinya lalu tersenyum kecil mendapati Jou yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Ohayou, Ore no tenshi..._"

**~XxX~**

Sudah 2 jam setelah Jou sadar. Saat ini, seorang dokter sedang ada di dalam ruangan dan memastikan keadaan Jou, sedangkan keempat orang lainnya terpaksa menunggu di luar ruangan.

Dokter itu laku kemudian keluar dengan membawa cacatan kesehatan yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa ragu, Yurika langsung menghampiri dokter itu dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Katsuya?" tanya Yurika panik.

Dokter itu lalu menghela napas pelan sebelum dia kembali menatap keempat orang yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, apa Jounouchi-san punya pacar atau suami—atau mungkin hanya pernah?" tanya sang dokter.

"Dia punya seorang mantan pacar," ucap Mokuba.

Dokter itu sempat ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada keempat orang itu.

"Sepertinya Jounouchi-san... Mengalami _amnesia_... Tetapi itu bukan berati semua ingatannya menghilang. Hanya beberapa dari ingatan Jounouchi-san saja yang menghilang," ucap dokter itu.

Keempat orang itu lalu menghela napas lega.

Lebih baik beberapa dari pada semua bukan?

"Lalu, apa kami sudah boleh mengunjungi Katsuya?" tanya Ryuuji.

Dokter itu lalu menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ucap sang dokter sambil meninggalkan keempat orang itu. Mereka berempat lalu mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

**~XxX~**

Sudah lima belas menit keempat orang itu ada di dalam ruangan Jou. Mereka bercanda-ria seperti biasa, layaknya tidak terjadi apapun pada Jou.

"_Ano_, ngomong-ngomong, Jounouchi, aku benar-benar atas tindakan kakakku yang seenaknya...," ucap Mokuba sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Jou lalu menatap Mokuba dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu, si Kaiba jamur sialan itu? Oh, tentu saja dia! Kakakmu kan cuma satu! Memang apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Jou sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Keempat orang dia sana menatap Jou dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"'Kaiba'? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Seto dengan sebutan lama itu?" tanya Noa.

Kini giliran Jou yang terbingung-bingung melihat Noa.

"Apa maksudmu sebutan lama? Aku memang selalu memangginya begitu kan? Oh, dan, dokter itu sempat menanyaiku, apa aku tahu nama ayah dari bayi yang sedang kukandung. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya aku mengandung bayi apa?" tanya Jou sambil tertawa kecil.

Keempat orang lainnya terdiam. Jou yang menyadari atmosfir yang kurang nyaman di sana, mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Jou.

Perkataan sang dokter kembali terngiang di kepala mereka berempat.

"_Hanya beberapa dari ingatan Jounouchi-san saja yang menghilang."_

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Yurika mulai berbicara.

"Katsuya, kurasa kau harus tahu... Dokter bilang... Kau kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu... Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras pada kecelakaan tadi," ucap Yurika pelan.

Jou tertegun. Beberapa ingatannya hilang? Memang benar, dirinya merasa ada beberapa ingatan yang menghilang dari kepalanya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa kecelakaan yang tadi menimpanya. Apa itu berarti... Dia benar-benar mengandung?!

"Ja-jadi, itu berarti aku benar-benar... Siapa...? Siapa ayah dari anakku?! Siapa?!" tanya Jou panik.

Dari perkataan Jou, mereka berempat sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jou kehilangan ingatannya tentang saat-saat dirinya bersama Seto.

Baru saja Mokuba akan menjawab pertanyaan Jou, Ryuuji sudah duluan menggantikan Mokuba menjawab pertanyaan Jou.

"Aku. Aku ayah dari anakmu. Dan kita sudah memutuskan akan menikah setelah anakmu lahir—itupun jika tidak ada halangan. Bukan begitu, Yurika-san?" tanya Ryuuji sambil tersenyum pada Yurika.

Yurika hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saja.

"A-ah... Benar...," ucap Yurika.

Yah, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Jou frustasi karena mengetahui kalau anak yang dikandungnya itu mungkin saja anak dari rivalnya dan lagi saat dia tau kalau Seto sudah membuangnya.

Yurika perlahan tersenyum kecil melihat Ryuuji. Dia sekarang dapat menyimpulkan kalau Ryuuji benar-benar menyayangi Jou. Buktinya dia mau bertanggung jawab atas anak Jou, walau itu bukan anaknya.

"Jadi... Begitu ya... Kita pacaran, Ryuuji?" tanya Jou.

Ryuuji menagguk pelan.

"Ya, kita pacaran sudah sejak kau lulus dari universitas," ucap Ryuuji.

Yurika lalu mengisyaratkan Mokuba dan Noa untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Mereka bertiga lalu keluar meninggalkan kadua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.

Dalam hatinya, Yurika lega karena kini dia sudah menemukan lelaki yang tepat untuk mendampingi sepupunya.

Tetapi... Apa benar seperti itu...?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Jou : APA?! WOI! APA-APAAN INI?!

Seto : MANA BAGIAN GUE?! Kaga sudi gue ngasih perliharaan gue ke tuh dadu! MATI AJA LU GIA!

Gia : HYA! AMPUN!

Ryuuji : Huh, gue ini majikannya Jou yang sah tahu! Liat aja di episode DDM!

Gia : Sebenernya awalnya jalan ceritanya kaga seribet ini... Cuma sepertinya ide laknat di otak gue membuat jalan ceritanya agak menyimpang... Tapi intinya tetap sama kok! Maaf chapter 1 baru selesai sekarang! Berhubung ada ujian nasional, pelajaran tambahan, dan kawan-kawannya, aku jadi sibuk banget!

Yurika : Ha! Udah sebulan lebih kali sejak lu terima _request_nya, Baka Gia! Orang yang nge_request_ mungkin udah jamuran duluan nungguinnya sampe lupa kali! *lirik Gia kesel*

Gia : *Mundung* Habis mau gimana lagi... UJIAN WOI! Dan Seto... *Lirik Seto* Lu bakal muncul di chapter depan~

Yami : BAGIAN GUE?!

Yurika : APA MAKSUDNYA GUE HAMIL SUAMI GUE SIAPA?!

Gia : Yam, gue kaga tau lu bakal muncul atau kaga. Yang pasti, anaknya Yurika bapaknya itu lu! Dan lu berdua UDAH NIKAH di sini!

Jou : GUE KAGA TERIMA! GANTI PEMERAN UTAMA!

Gia : Sayangnya kaga bisa Jou, kemarin gue udah sah-sahan sama Nisa kalo lu bakal jadi pasangannya Seto di sini -w-

Jou : TIDAAAAK! *Stres*

Mokuba : *bungkukin badan* Maaf atas semua _typo_ dan kesalahan yang ada

Noa : Makasih buat yang udah baca, bahkan kalo sampai mau _review_. DOAIN BAGIAN GUE SAMA MOKUBA MAKIN BANYAK DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

**-Noa dikeroyok rame-rame-**

Gia : Er, selamat menunggu chapter depan! *Kabur sebelum dikejarin Seto*


	2. Chapter 2 : Forgotten Ex-Boyfriend

Seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_ kini sedang berkerja. Jari-jari tangannya tengah menari di atas _keyboard laptop_nya. Sesaat, dirinya melirik kalender yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, lalu beralih pada bingkai foto di samping laptopnya. Jari tangannyanya berhenti mengetik dan tangannya beralih untuk mengambil bingaki foto itu.

Mata _blue lazuli_nya menatap foto di dalam bingkai itu dengan tatapan datar. Kenapa dia masih menyimpan foto itu?

Di foto itu, terlihat sosok perempuan berambut _blonde_ dan seorang lelaki berambut _brunet_—dirinya, sedang berfoto sambil bergandengan tangan. Mata brown hazel milik wanita itu jelas menunjukkan kecerian, sedangkan dirinya dalam foto itu hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, maka kita akan mendapati bahwa di foto itu, sang lelaki beriris lazuli menatap wanita itu tatapan sayang.

Lelaki itu lalu berdecak kesal dan meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan kasar.

Perkataan 'seseorang' kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang terus dipegangnya dengan teguh selama ini...

"_Kau tidak boleh terjebak dalam cinta, Seto. Walau saat orang itu berkata dia mencintaimu, pasti suatu saat cintanya akan memudar dan menghilang tanpa jejak—seperti yang dilakukan ibumu pada kita!"_

Sang pemilik surai _brunet_ berdecak kesal dan kembali mengetik di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_nya dengan kasar.

'Hampir saja kau membuatku terjatuh pada lubang yang paling dalam! Ya, benar kata _chichiue_, cinta itu menjebak...'

**.**

**.**

**Forgotten Love**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously :**

**"Jadi... Begitu ya... Kita pacaran, Ryuuji?" tanya Jou.**

**Ryuuji menagguk pelan.**

**"Ya, kita pacaran sudah sejak kau lulus dari universitas," ucap Ryuuji.**

**Yurika lalu mengisyaratkan Mokuba dan Noa untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Mereka bertiga lalu keluar meninggalkan kadua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu.**

**Dalam hatinya, Yurika lega karena kini dia sudah menemukan lelaki yang tepat untuk mendampingi sepupunya.**

**Tetapi... Apa benar seperti itu...?**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Setelah 9 tahun, akhirnya Seto kembali ke Jepang. Apa reaksinya ketika mengetahui Jou sama seakli tidak mengingatnya? /"Aku... Tidak pernah pacaran di Amerika... Satu kalipun tidak pernah... Tidak ada gadis yang membuatku tertarik..."/"Kau ingat surat yang kau kirim pada Katsuya?"/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika, Jounouchi Ryuuta, Kaiba Seichi, Sennen Yoichi, Sennen Yoichi, Honda Kyouya © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, AU, gender bender, misstypo(s), sedikit bahasa Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**~For **_**Anisa Phantomhive**_

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Forgotten Ex-Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

Jou kini tengah berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil menggandeng lelaki kecil berambut _blonde_. Sampai di _zebra cross_, mereka berdua lalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menunggu sampai rambu-rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan tanda saat para pejalan kaki boleh berjalan. Jou lalu menatap lelaki kecil itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Sang bocah lalu membalas tatapan sepasang mata _brown hazel_ itu dengan mata _blue lazuli_nya.

"_Hahaue_, kapan _hahaue_ akan menikah dengan Ryuuji _ji-san_?" tanya sang lelaki kecil pada Jou.

Jou langsung terdia mendengar perkataan lelaki kecil itu. Padahal baru berumur 5 tahun, tapi kenapa anak ini bisa membahas hal seperti itu?

"Yah, selama 8 tahun ini _hahaue_ belum bisa menikah karena entah kenapa Mokuba terlihat seperti agak keberatan dengan keputusan kami. Tapi tenang saja, Ryuuta, namamu akan berganti dari Jounouchi Ryuuta menjadi Otogi Ryuuta 2 minggu lagi karena Mokuba sudah tidak menghalangi kami lagi untuk menikah," ucap Jou sambil tercengir lebar dan mengelus-ngelus rambut lelaki kecil itu—anaknya, Jounouchi Ryuuta.

Ya, memang selama 5 tahun ini—tepatnya setelah Ryuuta lahir, Mokuba terus-terusan menentang rencana pernikahan Jou dan Ryuuji. Padahal Mokuba bukan keluarganya, tapi entah kenapa Jou sama sekali tidak bisa menentang perkataan Mokuba. Entah kenapa Jou rasanya terlalu menyayangi Mokuba sebagai adiknya sendiri, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau melihat gadis itu sedih karena dirinya menikah dengan Ryuuji tanpa persetujuan Mokuba.

Dan soal Ryuuta, 8 tahun lalu dia lahir, tentunya dengan nama Jounouchi Ryuuta karena Jou belum menikah sama sekali dengan lelaki manapun, dan itu berarti Ryuuta tidak memiliki ayah yang sah secara hukum. Hanya saja, selama ini bocah kecil itu menganggap Ryuuji sebagai ayahnya karena Ryuujilah yang paling perhatian dengannya dan setahu Ryuuta, ayah kandungnya memang Ryuuji.

Baru saja lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas berganti menjadi hijau, Ryuuta langsung melesat menuju ke _zebra cross_ tanpa melihat dulu ke arah jalan raya.

Alhasil, Jou langsung panik karena Ryuuta melepas gandengannya dan Jou tidak bisa menyusul Ryuuta karena dihalangi oleh segerombolan orang yang berada di depannya. Tentu saja Ryuuta yang berbadan kecil akan lebih mudah untuk melewati orang-orang itu daripada Jou kan?

Baru setengah jalan Ryuuta menyebrangi _zebra cross_, tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah _limousine_ yang kini melesat ke arah Ryuuta.

Jou yang melihatnya langsung meneriakkan nama Ryuuta dari tempatnya sambil terus berusaha melewati orang-orang itu.

"RYUUTAAAAA!"

Beruntungnya, sebelum sempat menabrak Ryuuta, _limousine_ itu sudah berhenti duluan. Sang penumpang lalu keluar dari pintu belakang bersamaan dengan Jou yang berhasil melewati orang-orang tadi. Jou langsung melesat ke arah Ryuuta, lalu berjongkok menatap bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Ryuu! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Apa ada yang terluka?!" tanya Jou dengan nada panik.

Ryuuta hanya menatap Jou dengan tatapan datar—seakan tidak terjadi apapun, lalu berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hahaue_. _Hahaue_ lihat sendiri kan kalau mobil itu belum sempat menabrakku?"

Menyadari sang penumpang _limousine_ yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, Jou langsung membungkuk meminta maaf ke arah orang itu.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai!_ Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku yang menyeberang tanpa melihat-lihat dulu tadi!" seru Jounouchi.

Ryuuta tidak berkata apapun. Masih dengan wajah datar, bocah kecil itu lalu menatap sepasang iris _blue lazuli_ milik lelaki yang menaiki _limousine_ tadi.

Lelaki berambut _brunet_ itu lalu tertergun melihat sosok Ryuuta yang ada di depannya. Dia lalu menatap Jou, lalu memanggil wanita itu.

"Katsuya...?"

Jou yang merasa namanya dipanggil, lalu menoleh menatap wajah lelaki itu. Jou langsung terbelalak melihat sosok lelaki itu.

"JAMUR?!" seru Jou dengan tidak sopannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Ryuuta lalu menarik ujung jari ibunya itu.

"_Hahaue_ kenal dia?" tanya Ryuuta sambil menunjuk lelaki tadi.

Baru saja Jou akan menjawab, tetapi lelaki tadi sudah memotong duluan.

"Lebih baik kalian naik ke limo. Aku akan mengantar kalian sebagai permintaan maaf karena hampir menaberak bocah ini tadi," ucap lelaki tadi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jou untuk naik ke dalam limo bersamanya—tentunya Ryuuta juga.

"Isono, jalan," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada datar pada supirnya—Isono.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Isono langsung kembali menjalankan mobil itu.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya lelaki tadi.

"Rumah Yo dan Yukari," ucap Ryuuta.

Lelaki itu lalu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Jou langsung buru-buru memperjelas perkataan Ryuuta tadi.

"Maksudnya, ke rumah Yami dan Yurika! Er, kalau tidak tahu alamatnya, turunkan saja kami di ujung jalan sana," ucap Jou.

"Tujuan kita sama, jadi aku tidak perlu menurunkan kalian," ucap lelaki itu.

Ryuuta lalu menarik ujung lengan baju Jou.

"_Hahaue_, dia siapa? Sepertinya hahue kenal," ucap Ryuuta.

Jou lalu menghela napas pelan.

"_Ano_, Ryuuta, ini Kaiba Seto, _CEO Kaiba Corporation_ yang sombong, tidak tahu diri, dan menyebalkan," ucap Jou dengan nada mengejek pada lelaki berambut _brunet_ itu—Kaiba Seto.

Ekspresi wajahRyuuta langsung berubah kaget mendengar kata-kata '_CEO_ _Kaiba Corporation_' dari mulut Jou. Seto lalu menyeringai tipis sambil menatap Jou.

"Ternyata kau masih tidak berubah, Katsuya. Dan lagi, siapa anak ini?" tanya Seto sambil menunjuk Ryuuta.

Jou lalu menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Katsuya'? Dan soal Ryuuta, dia anakku," ucap Jou.

Seto terbelalak mendengar jawaban Jou. Apa maksud gadis itu dengan 'sejak kapan'? Kalau gadis itu berkata 'apa kau masih pantas memanggilku dengan nama kecilku', Seto masih bisa mengerti. Dan lagi, anak? Apa jangan-jangan Ryuuta itu...

Seto lalu menatap Ryuuta dengan tatapan observatif. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dari bentuk rambut, wajah, dan warna matanya, Ryuuta memang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Seto dengan nada tajam.

Jou lalu bergidik ngeri mendengar nada bicara Seto. Ryuuta, dengan sigapnya langsung menggantikan Jou menjawab pertanyaan Seto.

"Nama ayahku Otogi Ryuuji. Oh, ya, kata _hahaue_ kau _CEO Kaiba Corporation_, yang katanya _vice_ CEOnya adalah ibu dari Seichi ya? Kalau tidak salah, Kaiba Seto itu _Duelist_ yang terhebat ketiga kan di dunia ini? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka _hahaue_ kenal dengan orang sehebat ini!" seru Ryuuta dengan semangatnya.

Seto lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Bagaimana anak yang tadinya tidak banyak bicara dan terus bicara dengan nada datar—seperti Seto, kini bisa menjadi semangat seperti ini—mirip dengan Jou? Soal Seichi yang disebut-sebut oleh Ryuuta, Seto sudah tahu dia siapa.

Kaitou Seichi, dia adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya dari Kaitou Noa dan Kaiba Mokuba—adik dari Seto. Bagaimana mungkin Seto tidak tahu?

Oh, ya, lalu, siapa nama ayah dari Ryuuta tadi? OTOGI RYUUJI?!

"Ka-kau dan Ryuuji... Sudah menikah...?" tanya Seto tidak percaya pada Jou.

Jou lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Er... Tidak. Anggap saja kami pacaran... Memang seharusnya sekarang kami sudah menikah kalau bukan karena Mokuba yang menentang kami. Lalu, Kaiba, aku penasaran, apa _rival_ku yang satu ini sudah dapat pacar di luar negeri, huh? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau selama 9 tahun kau tidak dapat pacar. Oh! Atau mungkin kau malah dapat banyak MANTAN pacar? Kau kan terkenal _playboy_ dulu," ucap Jou sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kini Seto semakin bingung. Sejak tadi, kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak menerima satu pukulan atau omelan pun dari Jou? Bukankah seharusnya Jou memukulnya karena dendam pada dirinya? Dan lagi, bagaimana dia bisa membicarakan hal seperti ini tanpa sakit hati—dan bahkan masih bisa terkekeh seperti itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh...

Atau mungkin Jou memang tidak dendam padanya?

"Aku... Tidak pernah pacaran di Amerika... Satu kalipun tidak pernah... Tidak ada gadis yang membuatku tertarik...," ucap Seto.

'Itu semua karena kau terus menghantui pikiranku, _Bonkotsu_!' pikir Seto kesal.

Jou lalu melipat tangannya sambil menatap Seto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukannya gadis luar negeri itu katanya cantik-cantik? Malah harusnya lebih cantik dari pada wanita di Domino. Che! Kau memang aneh, _Money bag_," ujar Jou.

Seto hanya tersenyum miris saja mendengar perkataan Jou.

'Entah kenapa rasanya wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianku sekarang hanya kau...,' pikir Seto.

Ryuuta yang menyadari keanehan pada atmosfir di sana, langsung membuka mulutnya.

"_Nee_, Seto-san dan _hahaue_ ini sepertinya dekat sekali ya? Apa kalian sahabat? Atau mungkin Seto-san ini mantan pacar _hahaue_?" tanya Ryuuji tanpa ragu-ragu dengan wajah polosnya.

Seto langsung terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Ryuuta. Anak sekecil ini sudah bisa mengerti, bahkan mengatakan kata-kata 'mantan pacar'?! Wow! Sebenarnya selama ini bagaimana cara Jou membesarkan anaknya? Oh, tidak-tidak, Jou terlalu idiot untuk membahas cinta-cintaan. Apa mungkin ini ajaran Ryuuji? Ryuuji kan dikenal sebagai _playboy _nomor 2 setelah dirinya—walau Seto semua orang tahu Ryuuji berhenti menjadi playboy sejak lulus SMA. Atau memang _IQ_ anak ini yang terlalu tinggi?

Jou lalu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantah pernyataan Ryuuta.

"Tidak mungkin aku pernah pacaran atau sahabatan dengan si jamur sombong sok pintar ini, Ryuuta! Dia _rival_ku! _Ri-val!_ Kau mengerti _rival _itu apa kan?! Rival itu musuh!" seru Jou buru-buru.

Seto tertegun mendengar perkataan Jou. Apa mungkin dia sebegitu dendamnya sampai tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai mantan pacarnya?

Ryuuta lalu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau _hahaue_ punya _rival_... Yah, sebenarnya tidak aneh sih, secara, kalian beda 1 tingkatan di permainan _Duel Monster_...," ucap Ryuuta dengan nada sedikit menyindir Jou.

Jou lalu menanggapi perkataan anaknya dengan tersenyum kesal.

Benar-benar... Anaknya ini hobi sekali menyindirnya jika ada kesempatan. Entah kenapa rasanya Ryuuta ini mirip dengan lelaki berambut _brunet_ yang semobil dengan mereka itu. Seperti ayah dan anak saja.

Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimanapun Ryuuta ini anak Ryuuji, bukan Seto!

"Memang apa salahnya menduduki urutan keempat huh? Aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku pasti mengalahkan jamur sombong ini!" seru Jou dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menunjuk wajah Seto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

"Coba saja. Paling juga tetap kalah," ucap Seto dan Ryuuta bersamaan dengan nada meremehkan Jou.

Twitch!

Beraninya mereka meremehkan seorang Jou seperti itu! Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa anaknya kompak begitu dengan si jamur sialan itu?!

"_Nani?!_ Ryuuta! Sejak kapan kau kompak dengan si _money bag_ ini?! Dan _money bag_, kau pasti akan kalah suatu hari nanti!" seru Jou kesal.

Seto dan Ryuuta lalu tertawa bersamaan. Jou hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung saja melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah. Pasti akan sangat senang sekali kalau setiap saat ada orang bisa dikatai seperti ini. Bukan begitu, Ryuuta?" tanya Seto masih sambil tertawa dan merangkul bahu anak kecil yang tertawa bersamaan itu.

Ryuuta hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Seto sambil terus tertawa melihat ibunya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ahaha! Benar, rasanya tiap hari tidak ada bosan-bosannya mengerjai_ hahaue_!" sahut Ryuuta.

Twitch!

Jou lalu menggeram kesal sambil menatap kedua orang itu.

"Kalian berdua... Awas saja kalian! Ryuuta! Nanti aku akan melaporkanmu pada Ryuuji!" seru Jou pada kedua orang itu.

Tidak mempedulikan omelan Jou, kedua orang itu masih terus tertawa. Sebetulnya Jou sedikit kaget, bagaimana bisa Seto yang dikenal orang sebagai sosok yang dingin, sombong, dan jarang tertawa, bisa tertawa lepas begini dengannya dan Ryuuta? Apalagi caranya dan Ryuuta tertawa itu mirip sekali.

Yah, mungkin Seto terlalu lelah bekerja selama 9 tahun ini makanya dia senang sekali begitu dapat mengerjai Jou lagi. Dan soal kemiripan dua orang itu, yah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja mereka mirip.

Limo itu lalu terus melaju menuju ke rumah sepupu sang pemilik diiringi dengan ejekan, omelan, dan gelak tawa dari para penumpangnya.

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah rumah, terlihat Yurika sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu di rumah itu sambil menatap seorang lelaki kecil berumur lima tahun berambut brunet sedang bermain bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil berumur tiga tahun berambut _blonde_. Kedua mata _blue aquamarine_ milik Yurika menatap kedua anak kecil itu dengan penuh kasih.

'Kapan Jou akan sampai ke sini?' pikir Yurika sambil melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Yurika lalu merasakan sepasang tangan menarik tangannya. Dia lalu menengok ke arah lelaki kecil yang menarik tangannya itu.

"_Nee_, _hahaue_, kapan Ryuuta dan Jou _ba-san_ sampai ke sini?" tanya lelaki kecil brambut _brunet_ itu.

"Kenapa Yoichi-_nii_ tidak sabaran sih? Dasar payah," ucap sang gadis kecil bermata _red crimson_ itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Twitch!

Aura gelap mulai bermunculan di sekitar lelaki kecil bermata _blue aquamarine_ itu—kakak dari gadis kecil tadi, Sennen Yoichi.

"Apa katamu Yukari?! Enak saja! Aku ini sudah cukup sabar menunggu tahu!" seru Yoichi kesal.

Gadis kecil tadi—Sennen Yukari, tidak mempedulikan kata-kata kakaknya. Dia malah beranjak duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"_Hahaue_, hari ini _chichiue_ pulang cepat kan?" tanya Yukari.

Yurika hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, dia akan pulang cepat hari ini," ucap Yurika sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Yukari.

Ting! Tong!

Yoichi yang mendengar suara bel rumahnya dibunyikan, langsung beranjak mengambil kunci rumah dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan dengan semangat. Yurika dan Yukari hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat kelakuan Yoichi—terlalu semangat, seperti ayahnya.

Yurika lalu menggendong Yukari dan berjalan menyusul Yoichi menuju ke pintu depan.

**~XxX~**

"Ryuuta!" seru Yoichi dengan semangatnya sambil membuka pintu dengan kencang.

Yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Yoichi adalah sosok Jou yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal. Jou lalu tertegun melihat Yoichi, lalu berusaha tersenyum.

"_Kon'nichiwa, Yoichi._ Ini Jou _ba-san_. Wah, kau rajin sekali, membantu mamamu membuka pintu," ucap Jou sambil berjongkok mengelus kepala Yoichi.

"_Er, Kon'nichiwa..._ _Ba-san_, di mana Ryuuta?" tanya Yoichi.

Wajah Jou lalu menjadi cemberut lagi mendengar pertanyaan Yoichi.

Dari belakang Jou, terlihat sosok Seto yang sedang tertawa bersama Ryuuta berjalan menuju ke rumah itu. Jou lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Apa kalian tida capek menertawaiku terus selama perjalanan?!" tanya Jou kesal.

Kedua lelaki tadi masih tertawa, sementara Yoichi, dirinya terlihat bingung melihat Seto.

"Itu siapa, _Ba-san_?" tanya Yoichi sambil menunjuk Seto.

Sebelum Jou sempat menjawab pertanyaan Yoichi, Yurika sudah muncul di belakang Yoichi dengan wajah horor.

"Se-Seto? Katsuya, kenapa kau bisa bersama—"

"Aku baru pulang dari Amerika. Tadi aku hamper menaberak anak ini di tengah jalan. Aku mengantar mereka karena tujuan kami sama. Oh, ya, ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, ya kan, Yurika?" tanya Seto dengan senyum lembut.

Yurika merinding melihat senyuman Seto itu.

Oh, jangan salah! Walaupun tampak seperti senyuman malaikat, sebenarnya itu adalah senyuman iblis!

"A-aku... Nanti saja ya, Seto. Aku tidak mau kau kaget di sini. Ah, ayo masuk!" ucap Yurika sambil mempersilakan ketiga orang itu masuk.

Seto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar kata-kata 'kaget' yang dilontarklan Yurika, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sedari tadi, Jou hanya menatap Yurika dan Seto dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?

**~XxX~**

Sejam berlalu. Di ruang tamu rumah Yurika, tampak Yoichi sedang seru bermain dengan seorang lelaki kecil berambut _brunet_ bermata _blue sapphire_ yang seumuran dengannya. Sedang, Ryuuta, dia tampak sedang menemani Yukari.

Tidak jauh dari tempat keempat anak itu, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut _brunette _bermata _blue sapphire_ sedang duduk di atas sofa bersama Jou, Yurika, dan Seto. Jou terlihat asyik berbincang dengan wanita berambut _brunette_ itu, sedangkan Yurika tampak tegang karena Seto terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Yurika menghela napas pelan.

Merasa Jou tidak akan mendengar suaranya, Yurika mulai menjelaskan pada Seto.

"_Retrograde...,_" bisik Yurika pelan.

Seto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang _retrograde_? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Seto.

Yurika menatap Seto tajam.

"Kau ingat surat yang kau kirim pada Katsuya?" tanya Yurika dengan nada tajam.

Seto bergidik ngeri menerima tatapan dari gadis yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu. Dia lalu mengangguk pelan. Yurika terus menatapnya tajam.

"Cek, Katsuya berniat mengembalikan cek yang ada di dalam surat itu padamu. Tetapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu?" tanya Yurika.

Seto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia semakin tegang dengan suasana itu. Kenapa Yurika terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Dia kecelakaan," ucap Yurika dengan nada tajam.

Seto terbelalak.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Jou? Kecelakaan?

"Ya, dia kecelakaan Seto, dia kecelakaan! Oh, bukan hanya itu! Kau tahu apalagi yang dialaminya?" tanya Yurika lagi berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya.

Seto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Yurika terdiam sebentar. Suasana semakin tegang.

"_Retrograde... Retrograde amnesia..._ Ya, r_etrograde_... Itu yang dialami oleh Katsuya...," ucap Yurika dengan nada tajam.

Mata Seto terbelalak semakin lebar.

_Retrograde..._ Amnesia yang membuat penderitanya tidak bisa mengingat beberapa, atau mungkin semua ingatan masa lalunya.

"Ma-maksudmu Katsuya melupakan semua—"

Sebelum Seto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yurika langsung memotong.

"Tidak, dia hanya melupakan kejadian dari 14 tahun lalu sampai saat dia kecelakaan," ucap Yurika.

Seto mulai memutar otaknya. 14 tahun lalu berarti... Jou juga melupakan pernyataan cintanya—tepatnya, pernyataan cinta main-main darinya.

"Oh, dan bukan cuma itu. Saat itu dokter juga bilang, kalau janinnya selamat. Janinnya selamat, Seto! Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?! Dia hamil saat itu, Seto! Dia mengandung anakmu!" ucap Yurika mulai kembali menaikkan nada suaranya, tetapi dia tetap menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Jou.

Seto terbelalak kaget. Kalau begitu, Ryuuta adalah...

"Ma-maksudmu Ryuuta adalah—tetapi, tadi Ryuuta sendiri berkata bahwa ayahnya adalah Otogi Ryuuji!" ucap Seto yakin.

"Soal itu, tanya saja sendiri pada Ryuuji!" seru Yurika kesal.

Baru saja Seto akan kembali bertanya, tapi suara seorang gadis kecil membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"AKU BENCI KYOU! BENCI!" seru Yukari pada seorang lelaki kecil berambut _brunet_ sambil berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan Yoichi.

BRAK!

Yukari membanting pintu kamar itu kencang-kencang.

Semua orang di sana hanya bisa terdiam mendadak dengan kejadian itu. Mereka lalu menatap ketiga anak yang masih berada di sana.

"Jelaskan," ucap Yurika tegas sambil menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Yoichi lalu menghela napasnya dan menunjuk sang lelaki kecil berambut _brunet_ di sebelahnya—Masaki Kyouya.

"Dia yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini, bukan aku. Biasalah, perang cin—"

"INI BUKAN PERANG CINTA!" seru sang pemilik surai _brunet _itu dengan nada kesal pada Yoichi.

"_Ano_, Kyou, Yoichi, apa tidak apa Yukari dibiarkan begitu?" tanya Ryuuta takut-takut.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Emosi Yukari memang suka tidak stabil, seperti mamanya," ucap Yoichi yang tidak sadar kini dari belakangnya sudah muncul aura membunuh yang membuat orang lain merinding.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum mengerikan pada anaknya.

Kedua anak lainnya langsung menjauh dari arena perang, sementara Yoichi hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"E-eh, aku cuma bercanda kok, Hahaue...," ucap Yoichi dengan nada gugup.

Sang lelaki kecil berambut brunet—Honda Kyouya, kini telah beranjak menuju ke depan pintu kamar Yukari. Dirinya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali.

"Yukari, buka pintunya!" seru lelaki itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku benci Kyou!" seru Yukari yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Yukari! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Dan berbagai macam kata paksaan dan tolakan terus keluar dari mulut kedua anak itu, sampai akhirnya...

BRAK!

...Kyou menggeberak pintu kamar Yukari...

"..."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam.

Brak!

Kyou masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Aku beri suara untuk Kyou," ucap Yoichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku beri suara untuk Yuka," balas Ryuuta dengan nada datar.

"Yo, apa mereka selalu begitu...?" tanya Jou takut-takut.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa kok, _Ba-san_~ Perang cinta~ Muahaha!"

Kedua anak yang tersisa tertawa bersama, lalu kembali bermain tanpa merasa khawatir.

"Terkadang anak-anak memang sulit dimengerti...," ucap sang wanita dewasa pemilik mata _sapphire_—Masaki Anzu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pintu kamar Yukari kembali terbuka dengan Yukari yang berjalan keluar dengan wajah masam dan Kyou yang mengikutinya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Yoichi lalu menengok ke arah Ryuuta dengan senyum lebar.

"Sepertinya aku menang taruhan," ucap Yoichi dengan nada setengah menuntut.

Ryuuta langsung menunjukkan wajah kesal pada sepupunya itu.

"Che! Dasar menyebalkan! Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membantumu," ucap Ryuuta kesal.

Yukari yang merasa dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan, tentunya Kyou juga—LAGI, langsung menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Oh, benar, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertengkar dan dijadikan bahan taruhan.

"Yoichi sialan, kau bahagia di atas penderitaanku lagi kan?" tanya Yukari dengan nada kesal.

Yoichi tercengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' pada Yukari.

"_Gomen-gomen~_ Oh, dan, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku _nii-san_?" tranya Yoichi sambil merangkul pundak Yukari dengan senyuman maut.

Yukari sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan senyuman mengancam kakaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak pantas dipanggil _nii-san_," ucap Yukari sambil melepaskan rangkulan Yoichi dan berjalan ke arah Ryuuta.

"Che, dia ngambek," ucap Yoichi.

"Jelas saja. Siapa suruh kau menjadikan kami bahan taruhan lagi," ucap Kyou dambil berjalan menyusul Yukari.

Orang-orang dewasa di sana hanya duduk terdiam menonton para anak kecil itu.

Ternyata memang benar, terkadang, orang dewasa itu sulit dimengerti untuk para anak kecil, tetapi di lain pihak, anak kecil juga misterius bagi orang dewasa...

"Oh, Katsuya, ngomong-ngomong, 2 minggu lagi kau akan menikah kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yurika sambil melirik Seto sebentar, lalu kembali melirik ke arah sepupunya dengan wajah senang.

Sepertinya Yurika memang sengaja menanyakan hal itu pada Jou agar Seto merasa agak risih. Dan usahanya berhasil, Seto langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak senang begitu mendengarkan perkataan Yurika tadi.

Di lain pihak, wajah Jou langsung bersemu merah. Anzu juga terlihat ikut-ikutan menggoda temannya itu.

"Jadi, Jou, apa kau senang? Setelah 9 tahun ditentang oleh Mokuba, akhirnya kau dapat restu juga," ucap Anzu sambil merangkul pundak Jou.

Seto langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Anzu.

Mokuba tidak merestui hubungan Jou dan Ryuuji selama 9 tahun ini? Apa tidak salah? Apa mungkin karena... Dia tidak ingin orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak iparnya tiba-tiba akan menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan kakaknya...?

Seto tampak mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Su-sudahlah, kalian ini membuatku malu saja! Apa kalian tidak sadar ada anak-anak di sini?" tanya Jou sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Seto terbelalak melihat reaksi Jou.

Dia tersipu? Apa mungkin... Jou menyukai sungguh-sungguh menyukai Ryuuji? Apa Jou menikah dengan Ryuuji bukan hanya karena menerima tanggung jawab Ryuuji yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari Ryuuta?

Seto merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh di dadanya.

_Sesak..._

Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu?

Sungguh, ini semakin aneh. Seto belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia merasa seperti benda kesayangannya direbut orang lain. Apa mungkin benar kata Mokuba dulu? Apa benar yang dirasakannya pada Jou benar-benar cinta...?

"Nii-sama_, kau yakin akan melakukan semua ini? Bukankah hau... Mencintai Jounouchi...?"_

"Kuzakeruna!_ Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta! Ya... Tidak akan pernah... Wanita di luar sana itu memuakkan... Aku tidak akan mau... Mencintai seseorang selain keluargaku sendiri..."_

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Hehehehe... AKHIRNYAAAAAA~! SELESAI JUGA! wb

Yurika : Ternyata _time skip_nya jauh juga ya?

Yoichi : Gue nampang~! Muahaha!

Ryuuta : Gue serasa anak bego di atas...

Yukari : *Bawa cambuk* _Baka Author~_ *Senyum maut* Berani-beraninya lu malu-maluin gue...

Gia : /GLEK!/ MAMIIIIH! TTATT (IBU ANAK SAMA AJAAAAA!)

Jou : *Mata berbinar* ANAK GUE GANTENG AMAT! XD *Meluk-meluk Ryuuta*

Seto : WOI! APA-APAAN NIH?! GUE SERASA ORANG JAHAT TAU!

Gia : Emang nasib lu begini di sini -w- Oh, dan... _LADY LITTE!_ AKHIRNYA YOICHI NAMPANG JUGA! Dari nama sampe penampilan Yoichi, bukan saya yang buat, tapi _Litte Yagami Osanowa_! Tapi Yoichi tetap punyaku! XD

Yami : (Gue kebagian nampang kaga ya nanti...?)

Kyou : Kenapa nama gue...

Gia : Mirip Ootori Kyouya dari _**Ouran High School Host Club**_? Awalnya nama lu Cuma Kyou, tapi iseng aja gue panjangin~

Ryuuji : Okay, saatnya bales _review_...

**.**

**Anisa Phantomhive :**

Jou : *Garuk-garuk kepala* kepengennya juga gak lupa ingatan, tapi gue mesti iutin naskah...

Ryuuji : Iya, biar guenya dapet bagian juga gitu

Seto : *Kesel* WOI _BAKA AUTHOR_! BALIKIN INGETAN SI _BONKOTSU_!

Gia : Uwawawa! Gak bisa, Set! Liat aja nanti balik atau kaga!

Ryuuta : Sebenernya ayahku yang mana sih?

Yoichi : Palingan nanti juga kebongkar sendiri kok, Ryuu -w-

Yukari : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Ruega Kaiba :**

Ryuuji : Yah, demi Katsuya apa sih yang kagak? *Ngerangkul pundak Jou*

Seto : *_Deathglare_* Ngajak berantem lu?

Ryuuji : Ayo!

Gia : Eits! Berantem ke lapangan!

Seto & Ryuuji : *Siapin _Duel Disk_* hah? Ngapain ke lapangan? *Cengo*

Gia : *Cengo juga* loh? Gue kira lu pada mau main kekerasan fisik...

Seto & Ryuuji : YA KAGAKLAH! DI _FANDOM _INI KITA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN _DUEL MONSTERS_!

Jou : Pengannya bilang Amin, tapi... *Lirik Ryuuta* TIAP HARI GUE DISINDIR MULU DI RUMAH! Mirip banget sama bokapnya kalo udah mulai ngatain!

Yurika : *Dorong Yoichi sama Yukari* Anak gue udah ada dua nih... Maunya ngundang, tapi gue dihadang sama Seto A di depen gerbang mansion dimensi A

Noa : *Semangat* PERLU! PAKE BANGET!

Mokuba : Noa! *_Blushing_*

Seto : Hah? Lu mau mutilasi siapa?

Gia : Silakan~ *Dorong Seto* Gih! Temenin sono! Oh, dan soal pendeskripsian, nae usahain! Habis ane lemah banget di sono! Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memperbaikin kekuranganku! *Semangat*

Ryuuta : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa :**

Seto : Keterpaksaan itu namanya... Gue mesti ikut naskah...

Gia : Woh! Sabar neng! OAO Nih udah _update_ chap 2!

Yoichi : Iya, udah _update_, tapi telat!

Gia : Salahin latihan wisudaaaa! Gue juga kaga pengen telat! Apalagi otak gue agak mentok!

Yurika : Iya, otak lu mentok gara-gara tiap hari kerjaannya main terus di depen komputer!

Yukari : Makan siang aja kadang sampe di _skip_ gara-gara main komput mulu!

Yami : Bener tuh! Setuju banget!

Gia : KENAPA SEKELUARGA MOJOKIN GUE SEMUAAA?! TTATT

Jou : _Thanks for review!_ :D

**.**

**Ayu 186 :**

Gia : Muahaha! Tenang aja neng! TNJ plotnya udah kepikiran di otak! Sekarang ane lagi beranjak ngetik nih! XD

Seto : Bukan salah gueee! SALAHIN NASKAH SI _BAKA_ INI! *Nunjuk Gia*

Jou : Tau tuh! Gak bertanggung jawab jadi cowok!

Seto : APA?!

Yami : gue suaminya~ Biasa, ngurus perusahaan yang kagak penting =A="

Yurika : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**Hugo Hizukawa :**

Seto : _Oh Ra_, apa salahku? Ini semua gara-gara naskah sialan ini!

Jou : Emang peran lu jahat di sini kok =w=

Ryuuji : Makasih dukungannya! *Hepi*

Gia : Kita lihat aja terakhir Jou milih siapa~ Ahahaha!

Ryuuta : _Thanks for review!_

**.**

**evilblueclouds :**

Seto : Tuntutan naskah... Dan kata _author_, ada alasan sendiri kenapa gue ninggalin dia...

Ryuuji : Demi Katsuya aku akan melakukan apapun~

Seto : *_Deathglare_ Ryuuji*

Noa : _Arigatou, Blue!_ XD

Gia : Yah, di ceritanya, Noa tiap hari diteror lewat telepon sama Seto menjelang hari-hari pernikahan dan pas Mokuba hamil...

Yurika : Soal balik, dia sih udah balik... Soal inget atau kagak... Kita lihat saja nanti~

Yami : Kita kawinnya paling awal! Muahaha! XD

Pegasus : Pantesan gue rasanya liat orang mirip gue di nikahannya Yami_ Boy_ =w=

Gia : Ternyata Peggy B toh =w=

Yukari : _Jaa! Thanks reviewnya!_

**.**

Gia : Fiuh! Ternyata _review_nya banyak juga~!

Jou : Makasih juga buat para silent reader yang udah baca cerita ini! Maaf kalau banyak _typo _dan kesalahan tanda baca!

Ryuuji : Selamat menunggu _chapter_ depan!

Seto : *Bawa golok* Semoga kalian tidak berbahagia di atas penderitraanku... *_Deathglare_ Gia*

Gia : E-eh...? AMPUN! *Kabur* _JAA, MIN'NA!_ SAYA MAU MENYELAMATKAN DIRI DULU! KAGAAAAK! GUE MASIH MAU HIDUUUP! TTATT

Seto : EH! JANGAN KABUR LU BOCAK TENGIK!


	3. Chapter 3 : Forgotten Truth

**Forgotten Love**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**"Oh, Katsuya, ngomong-ngomong, 2 minggu lagi kau akan menikah kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yurika sambil melirik Seto sebentar, lalu kembali melirik ke arah sepupunya dengan wajah senang.**

**Sepertinya Yurika memang sengaja menanyakan hal itu pada Jou agar Seto merasa agak risih. Dan usahanya berhasil, Seto langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak senang begitu mendengarkan perkataan Yurika tadi.**

**Di lain pihak, wajah Jou langsung bersemu merah. Anzu juga terlihat ikut-ikutan menggoda temannya itu.**

**"Jadi, Jou, apa kau senang? Setelah 9 tahun ditentang oleh Mokuba, akhirnya kau dapat restu juga," ucap Anzu sambil merangkul pundak Jou.**

**Seto langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Anzu.**

**Mokuba tidak merestui hubungan Jou dan Ryuuji selama 9 tahun ini? Apa tidak salah? Apa mungkin karena... Dia tidak ingin orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak iparnya tiba-tiba akan menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan kakaknya...?**

**Seto tampak mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.**

**"Su-sudahlah, kalian ini membuatku malu saja! Apa kalian tidak sadar ada anak-anak di sini?" tanya Jou sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.**

**Seto terbelalak melihat reaksi Jou.**

**Dia tersipu? Apa mungkin... Jou menyukai sungguh-sungguh menyukai Ryuuji? Apa Jou menikah dengan Ryuuji bukan hanya karena menerima tanggung jawab Ryuuji yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari Ryuuta?**

**Seto merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh di dadanya.**

_**Sesak...**_

**Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu?**

**Sungguh, ini semakin aneh. Seto belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia merasa seperti benda kesayangannya direbut orang lain. Apa mungkin benar kata Mokuba dulu? Apa benar yang dirasakannya pada Jou benar-benar cinta...?**

**"Nii-sama**_**, kau yakin akan melakukan semua ini? Bukankah hau... Mencintai Jounouchi...?"**_

**"Kuzakeruna!**_** Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta! Ya... Tidak akan pernah... Wanita di luar sana itu memuakkan... Aku tidak akan mau... Mencintai seseorang selain keluargaku sendiri..."**_

**.**

**Summary:**

**Seto dan Ryuuji akhirnya bertemu! Kira-kira bagaimana jadinya pertemuan mereka?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story; OC: Sennen (Kisaragi) Yurika, Jounouchi Ryuuta, Sennen Yoichi, Sennen Yukari © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, AU, gender bender, maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Forgotten Truth**

**.**

**.**

_Dame da_ …. _Dame da_!

Sudah bekali-kali aku ingin mengingat semuanya! Semuanya! Semua yang telah kulupakan! Kenapa sampai sekarang ingatan-ingatan itu masih belum kembali juga?!

Jujur, sebetulnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ada ingatanku yang hilang. Tetapi kalau memang benar pemikiranku, Kenapa aku tidak mengingat Yurika saat itu sedang mengandung Yoichi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu saat itu aku mengandung Ryuuta? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat aku punya pacar? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat siapa ayah Ryuuta? Dan masih banyak lagi yang hal yang tidak kutahu.

Sampai sekarang pun sebenarnya, aku masih belum yakin kalau Ryuuji adalah ayah dari Ryuuta. Aku percaya pada kenyataan itu hanya karena semua orang bilang begitu. Aku merasa seperti berada di sebuah labirin bersama dengan orang-orang yang terus membimbingku keluar dari sana. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya jalan yang mereka tunjukkan untukku adalah jalan yang salah? Aku mencoba mempercayai mereka, tetapi hati kecilku terus merasakan suatu kejanggalan …. Kenapa?

Kapan semua ingatan itu kembali? Kapan aku tahu siapa ayah dari Ryuuta? Kapan aku tahu semua kebenaran dari teka-teki ini?

**~XxX~**

"…."

"…."

"…."

Di sebuah _café_, terlihat Yurika, Seto, dan Ryuuji sedang duduk semeja. Seto dan Ryuuji sedang asyik meminum minuman yang mereka pesan masing-masing sambil berusaha tidak menatap satu sama lain. Yurika, yang kelihatannya adalah penengah kedua orang itu, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saja.

"He-hei, bukankah harusnya kalian membicarakan—"

Sebelum Yurika sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Seto meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan membalas perkataan teman baiknya.

"Aku tahu. Maksudmu mengundang kita ke sini memang untuk membicarakan soal kedua orang itu, 'kan?" tanya Seto dengan nada datar sambil memejamkan matanya dan melipat jari-jari tangannya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Heh, setelah kau meninggalkan Katsuya dengan keadaannya yang mengandung anakmu, sekarang kau mau membahas soal mereka lagi? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak peduli pada Katsuya?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Seto dengan tatapan meredahkan.

Seto menggeram kesal. Siapa lelaki itu sampai berani menatap _CEO_ dari Kaiba _Corporation_, perusahaan terbedsar di dunia, dengan tatapan merendahkan?!

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku sudah tidak peduli padanya. Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa mengakui Ryuuta yang bukan anakmu sebagai anakmu? Apa motifmu?" tanya Seto dengan nada setengah kesal sambil berusaha menahan emosinya untuk berteriak.

"Simpel saja, aku melakukan semua itu untuk Katsuya dan Ryuuta sendiri. Dan juga, karena aku mencintai Katsuya dan sudah menganggap Ryuuta sebagai anakku sendiri," ucap Ryuuji dengan nada santai sambil kembali menyesap tehnya.

Seto menggeram kesal, lalu berkata, "Batalkan."

Ryuuta dan Yurika mengernyitkan alis mereka bingung. Batalkan? Batalkan apa?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada menuntut penjelasan.

"Batalkan pernikahannya," ucap Seto dengan nada tajam.

Kedua orang lainnya tersentak kaget. Ryuuji lalu menampakkan senyum sinis pada Seto.

"Jangan harap, Tuan muda. Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku seenaknya?! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menunggumu putus dari Katsuya, dan sekarang kau ingin merebutnya kembali setelah kau membuangnya seenaknya dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah?! Jangan bercanda!" seru Ryuuji sambil berdiri dan memukul meja dengan kencang.

Yurika dan Seto hanya terbelalak kaget. Semua orang di _café_ kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ketiga orang itu. Seto lalu menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu membalas senyum sinis dari Ryuuji tadi.

"Ya, aku memang seenaknya. Dan terima kasih padamu, akhirnya sekarang aku yakin untuk melanggar prinsipku. Aku akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," ucap Seto sambil berdiri dan meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Aku yang traktir hari ini, Yur. Aku duluan," ucap Seto sambil beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar.

Sebelum Seto sempat keluar dari _café_, Ryuuji berbisik pelan.

"Dua minggu …."

Seto terbelalak. Apa Ryuuji berbicara sesuatu tadi?

"Kau dengar itu, Tuan kaya raya?! Kuberi kau waktu dua minggu untuk membuat Katsuya mengingat semuanya dan kembali padamu! Buktikan kalau kau cukup hebat untuk membuatnya mengingat semua!" seru Ryuuji dengan nada tegas.

Seto menoleh ke arah Ryuuji dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia lalu menyeringai kecil sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pasti. Terima kasih, Dadu," ucap Seto sambil kembali beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yurika lalu menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa …? Bukankah kau sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan Katsuya …?" tanya Yurika bingung.

Ryuuji kembali duduk sambil menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap Yurika degan tatapan pasrah.

"Yah …. Jujur, aku memang ingin memonopoli Katsuya dan menjauhkannya dari Seto. Tetapi, setelah 9 tahun ini, tidak ada yang berhasil mengembalikan ingatan Katsuya. Akan sangat menguntungkan kalau Seto dapat mengembalikan ingatan Katsuya, walau aku tidak ingin. Tetapi itu terlalu mustahil, 'kan? Aku yakin di Katsuya hilang ingatan bukan karena kecelakaan itu, tetapi karena memang ia ingin mengunci semua ingatannya bersama Seto rapat-rapat," ucap Ryuuji dengan nada pasrah.

Yurika tersenyum kecil. Kini dia yakin kalau lelaki yang akan mendampingi Jou benar-benar adalah lelaki yang baik. Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk membiarkan Jou menikah dengan Ryuuji.

"Yah, Ryuuji, aku menyerahkan Katsuya padamu," ucap Yurika sambil menepuk pundak Ryuuji pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Ryuuji membalas senyuman Yurika. Yah, itu berarti Yurika sudah benar-benar sudah memberinya restu dengan sepupunya, 'kan?

**~XxX~**

Di Apartemen Domino, tepatnya di salah satu kamar tidur di kamar 302, terlihat kini Jou sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Dirinya terlihat tidak fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya, tepatnya melamun. Di balik pintu, Ryuuta mengintip kelakuan ibunya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

_Ada apa dengan _hahaue_? Dirinya terlihat tidak fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya …. Saat aku mengerjainya tadi, dia juga tidak protes seperti biasanya,_ pikir Ryuuta bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menepuk pundak Ryuuta dari belakang. Sontak, Ryuuta langsung menengok ke belakangnya.

Sementara di lain pihak, Jou sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan masih saja tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

_Sebenarnya … apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu …? Yah, memang, aku oke-oke saja kalau in ingatan itu tidak kembali, toh aku sekarang juga sudah puas memiliki orang yang sangat menyayangiku, Ryuuji. Tetapi … kenapa rasanya selalu ada yang kurang …? _pikir Jou bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Jou merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks, dirinya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok pacarnya di sana.

"Katsu, kau terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Ada apa? Kenapa sepertinya dari tadi kau melamun terus?" tanya Ryuuji sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Jou hanya tersenyum cenggung saja. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mengatakan pada Ryuuji kalau sebenarnya dirinya merasa kurang karena tidak mengingat tentang masa-masa SMA-nya sampai saat sebelum dia kecelakaan? Masalahnya, ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang telah ia lupakan. Dia takut Ryuuji merasa kalau Jou meragukan semua kesaksian dari Ryuuji sendiri dan yang lainnya.

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir, kira-kira seperti apa hubungan kita sebelum aku hilang ingatan. A-ah! Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu! Aku tidak ingat tentang ingatan itu juga tidak apa kok!" ucap Jou buru-buru sebelum Ryuuji merasa tersinggung.

Ryuuji awalnya tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau Jou sebenarnya memang menginnginkan ingatannya kembali. Ia pasti mau tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Ryuuji tahu itu, karena _Jou tidak pandai berbohong_.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau memang ingin mengingat semuanya, ingat saja pelan-pelan. Jangan berkata kalau kau tidak ingin mengingatnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak akan marah padamu, Katsuya," ucap Ryuuji sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Jou perlahan-lahan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pada Ryuuji.

"_Arigatou_, Ryuuji," ucap Jou.

Jou lalu merasakan seorang kini lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang. Jou lalu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Ryuuta di sana.

"Ryuuji-_chan_ benar! _Hahaue_ harusnya jujur dan membagi masalahmu dengan kami! Kami kan keluargamu!" seru Ryuuta dengan semangatnya.

Jou terkekeh kecil. Dirinya lalu berhenti tertawa dan menatap Ryuuta dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau memanggil Ryuuji apa tadi? Ryuuji-_chan_? Ryuuta, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk sopan pada Ryuuji?!" omel Jou pada anak satu-satunya itu.

Ryuuta hanya kelabakan saja sambil menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan memelas agar calon ayahnya itu membantunya.

"Sudahlah, Katsuya. Kalau dia memaggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, berarti kami ayah dan anak yang akrab, 'kan?" ucap Ryuuji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jou hanya menghela napas pasrah sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Dasar ayah dan anak, sama saja. Penampilan boleh berbeda, tetapi mereka akrab …. Penampilan berbeda? Benar juga, dari mana Ryuuta mendapat mata lazuli blue itu? Apa mungkin dari neneknya? Ah, sudahlah! Kalu dirinya berpikir seperti ini, sama saja ia meragukan Ryuuji sebagai ayah Ryuuta, 'kan?!

Ternyata kehilangan ingatan itu lebih rumit daripada yang dibayangkannya ….

**~XxX~**

"Jadi keadaannya sekarang, Ryuuji 2 minggu lagi akan menikah dengan Jounouchi dan Seto ingin mendapatkan Jounouchi kembali? Hm, ternyata sepupuku itu sudah berani melawan prinsipnya," ucap seorang lelaki bermata _crimson red_ sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dirinya kini tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu di rumah Yurika bersama dengan sang pemilik rumah itu sendiri.

"Kuharap Katsuya dapat memilih yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, 'kan, Yami?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum kecil pada lelaki tadi, Sennen Yami, suami dari Sennen Yurika.

Yami mengangguk pelan, lalu mengelus kepala istrinya.

"_Chichiue_!" seru Yoichi dan Yukari yang kini berlari menghampiri Yami yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan nada riang.

"Ah! Yo-_chan_! Yuka-_chan_!" panggil Yami sambil merentangkan tangannya memeluk kedua anaknya itu.

"Wah, tumben _chichiue_ tidak bertengkar dengan _hahaue_," goda Yoichi dengan maksud menyindir _hahaue_-nya.

Yurika hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yoichi.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Yo-_chan_? Memangnya aku harus setiap hari bertengkar dengan si masum ini?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei, aku kan hanya mesum di depanmu saja," ucap Yami sambil menggembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi wajah Yami.

Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau mempunyai keluarga sepeti ini. Dalam hati, Yurika hanya bisa berharap sepupunya itu dapat segera berkeluarga sepertinya.

_Kuharap Katsuya dapat memilih yang terbaik untuknya …._

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: *Tepar* Masih ada SL sama TNJ! TTATT

Yurika: Lu mau ngebut ya?

Gia: Ho oh, soalnya udah mau masuk sekolah

Yugi: Gue nongol gak nanti?

Gia: Kayaknya sih iya

Yami: AKHIRNYA GUE NONGOL! PESTA-PESTA! XD

Seto: Hah! Baru nongol sekali aja hepi amat!

Jou: He-hei! Udah! Ayo bales_ review_!

**.**

**_Psycho Childish_:**

Ryuuji: Lu mau mutilasi gue? Enak aja! Gue mau ngawasin si jamur ini ngejalanin misinya dulu!

Seto: *_Sweatdrop_* Misi?

Ryuuji: Tetangga lu? =w=" Siapa?

Gia: Hish, kepo lu, Ryuuji!

Ryuuta: Eh? Mati duluan? Kok bisa? *muka _innocent_*

Seto: Akrab? Makasih deh pujiannya

Yurika: Dihadang di depen gerbang dan diintrogasi =A=" Eh, ngilang? Kok bisa?

Yami: _Thanks for review_~

**.**

**_Anisa Phantomhive_:**

Gia: AKU JUGA SUKA BAGIAN ITU! XD

Ryuuji: Yah, kalau ingetannya Katsu balik dan Katsu milih Seto, gue sih relain aja

Seto: tumben lu baik

Ryuuji: Maksudnya apa? =A="

Yurika: Nih udah di-update. Agak telat soalnya _author_-nya sempet mandek

Jou:_ Thanks for review_!

**.**

**_Hikari Vongola_:**

Seto: Ahaha *Ketawa kering* Hampir semua bilang begitu

Gia: Tuh sudah saya lanjutin di atas~

Ryuuji: Persaingan, pasti ada~

Jou: Rasanya gak enak direbutin dua orang =w="

Yurika: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

**_KiKuroMa_:**

Gia: Ahaha, iya, sekarang jarang ada puppyshipping =.=a Untung ada yang nge-request saya bikin fic dengan _shipping_ yang _super adorable_ ini #plak

Seto: Iya, tapi kok kayaknya gue rada kejam dan menderita di sini =A="

Yurika: Nasib lu

Ryuuji: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

**_evilblueclouds_:**

Seto: Habis waktu itu gue enggan ngelanggar prinsip gua =A="

Ryuuta: *Garuk-garuk kepala* Makasih

Yami G: Tapi godain ceweknya susah tau =A=" Penuh perjuangan

Yurika: *_Sweatdrop_* Setuju sama Blue-san

Jou: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

**Guest:**

Gia: Walah, eror gimana? OAO

Yurika: sama, gue juga berasa alurnya kecepetan

Yami: tuh udah update, maap telat_ updat_e! Maklum, _author_-nya suka mandek, Yan!

Gia: Tau aja lu, Yam~

Seto: _Thanks for review_

**.**

**_fetwelve_:**

Gia: Emang, _awkward_ banget! -.-a

Seto: *_Smirk_* Pasti gue rebut~

Gia: Sama, gue juga orang sibuk TTwTT

Ryuuji: Iye, sibuk main!

Yurika: Emang tuh =A="

Jou: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

**_Litte Yagami Osanowa_:**

Gia: *Ngakak gegulingan* Iya juga ya! Mirip! XD

Jou: Tiap hari akrab mulu tuh berdua =A= Sejak kecil bareng mulu sih mereka

Seto: Enak aja, lu pikir gue kertas?

Yoichi: Yo, Litte-_san_! *Lambain tangan*

Yurika: *Nelen ludah**Narik Yoichi menjauh* JANGAN SERANG ANAK GUE!

Yukari: *_Sweatdrop_*

Yami: BAWA KABUR AJA! Anak durhaka! Tiap hari gangguin gue mulu tuh!

Yoichi: APA?! Enak aja! Gue cuma masuk di saat yang gak tepat aja!

Yurika: Emang, buah jatuh gak jauh dari pohonnya

Yukari: Setuju

Ryuuji: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

Gia: OKE! GUE MINGGAT DULU! Gue udah diteror sama _**Ray2000**_ sama _**KudouKenny123**_ buat lanjutin SL! JAA! *Kabur*

Yurika: *_Sweatdrop_* Saudara sama sepupunya peneror semua

Ryuuji: _Thanks for reading this chapter_

Jou: Maaf kalau ada_ typo_, dan kesalahan lain. Dan lagi, maaf chapter ini pendek

Seto: Harep-harep aja otak _author_-nya kaga mandek gegara MOS nanti, biar cepet _update_ dan memperbaikin kesalahan nasib gue ini

All: *_Sweatdrop_*


	4. Chapter 4 : Forgotten Confession

**Forgotten Love**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Previously:**

**"Jadi keadaannya sekarang, Ryuuji 2 minggu lagi akan menikah dengan Jounouchi dan Seto ingin mendapatkan Jounouchi kembali? Hm, ternyata sepupuku itu sudah berani melawan prinsipnya," ucap seorang lelaki bermata **_**crimson red**_** sambil tersenyum tipis.**

**Dirinya kini tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu di rumah Yurika bersama dengan sang pemilik rumah itu sendiri.**

**"Kuharap Katsuya dapat memilih yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, 'kan, Yami?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum kecil pada lelaki tadi, Sennen Yami, suami dari Sennen Yurika.**

**Yami mengangguk pelan, lalu mengelus kepala istrinya.**

**"**_**Chichiue**_**!" seru Yoichi dan Yukari yang kini berlari menghampiri Yami yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan nada riang.**

**"Ah! Yo-**_**chan**_**! Yuka-**_**chan**_**!" panggil Yami sambil merentangkan tangannya memeluk kedua anaknya itu.**

**"Wah, tumben **_**chichiue**_** tidak bertengkar dengan **_**hahaue**_**," goda Yoichi dengan maksud menyindir **_**hahaue**_**-nya.**

**Yurika hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yoichi.**

**"Maksudmu apa sih, Yo-**_**chan**_**? Memangnya aku harus setiap hari bertengkar dengan si masum ini?" tanya Yurika sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan mengejek.**

**"Hei, aku kan hanya mesum di depanmu saja," ucap Yami sambil menggembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil.**

**Ketiga orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa bersama melihat ekspresi wajah Yami.**

**Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau mempunyai keluarga sepeti ini. Dalam hati, Yurika hanya bisa berharap sepupunya itu dapat segera berkeluarga sepertinya.**

_**Kuharap Katsuya dapat memilih yang terbaik untuknya ….**_

**.**

**Summary:**

**Jou baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dan yang dilihatnya saat bangun tidur bukannya seorang lelaki kecil berambut **_**blond**_** yang bisa membangunkannya, tetapi …**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story; OC: Jounouchi Ryuuta, ****Mutou Nao**** © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, AU, gender bender, maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4**

**Forgotten ****C****onfession**

**.**

**.**

"—TI SAJA KAU KAIBA SETO!"

_Diriku terbelalak mendengar suara barusan. Suara itu bukannya suara … milikku …? Sangat persis dengan suaraku …._

"AWAS, YURIKA!"

_Aku langsung berbalik mendengar suara itu lagi di belakangku. Diriku terbelalak semakin lebar begitu melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku dan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang membelakangiku kini. Mobil itu langsung melesat kencang dan menabrak gadis itu, tetapi entah kenapa, badanku tembus begitu mobil itu akan menabrakku. Gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang terduduk di pinggir jalan setelah di dorong oleh gadis _blonde_ yang tertabrak tadi, langsung berteriak dan menghampiri gadis yang tertabrak itu._

"KATSUYA! SADAR KATSUYA! KATSU—"

**~XxX~**

"Ya! Hei, Katsuya! Bangun!"

Kedua iris _brown hazel_ milik Jou langsung terbuka lebar. Jou langsung terduduk di atas kasur dengan keringat bercucuran dan mata terbelalak.

"H-hei, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? _Mutt_?"

Jou langsung menoleh ke sampingnya begitu mendengar panggilan yang di gunakan orang yang tadi membangunkannya. Ah, seperti dugaannya … ternyata memang dia Seto ….

"_Moneybag_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jou bingung.

Dirinya lalu menolah-noleh ke samping mencari sosok lelaki kecil yang seharusnya membangunkannya setiap paginya.

"Ryuuta sedang bermain di luar bersama dengan Nao," ucap Seto dengan nada datar.

Jou mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Nao? Anak Yugi dan Atem maksudnya? Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Nao dan Seto memasuki apartemennya tanpa dirinya bangun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka?!

"Tadi Ryuuji sempat datang sebentar ke sini. Dia yang membukakan pintu untukku, Yugi, Atem, dan anaknya. Yugi dan Atem datang menitipkan anaknya karena mereka harus pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Seto seakan ia bisa membaca semua isi kepala Jou.

Jou mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Dirinya lalu menatap Seto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jou bingung.

"… mengisi waktu kosong …," ucap Seto—terntunya ia berbohong.

Ya, Seto datang ke sini sebenarnya untuk berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Jou. Tentu saja Seto masih mengingat teruhannya dengan Ryuuji. Kalau ingatan Jou tidak kembali, bagaimana bisa gadis itu memilihnya? Ah, salah, Seto bukan ingin gadis itu memilihnya. Percuma Jou memilihnya kalau ia sebenarnya sama sekali belum memaafkan Seto dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia ingin Jou memaafkan tindakannya yang seenaknya dulu.

"Yah, kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolak kedatangan tamu di rumahku, 'kan?" ucap Jou sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seto tersenyum kecil. Sudah ia duga, Jou sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang dicintainya dulu. Ia masih sama walaupun beberapa ingatannya menghilang.

**~XxX~**

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentangku selama kita SMA?"

Di ruang tamu, kini Seto dan Jou duduk berdua di atas sofa. Ryuuta dan Nao kini berada di dalam kamar Ryuuta bermain berdua.

"Begitulah …," jawab Jou dengan nada pasrah.

Seto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik kantung kemejanya. Jou hanya menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan bingung, lalu menunjuk kertas itu sambil menatap Seto.

"Itu apa?" tanya Jou bingung.

Seto tersenyum kecil, lalu memberikan surat itu kepada Jou. Dengan ragu, Jou menerima surat itu, lalu perlahan membuka lipatannya. Dirinya terbelalak begitu melihat gaya tulisan yang ada di atas kertas itu. Itu kan … tulisannya!

"He-hei, siapa yang menulis surat ini …?" tanya Jou dengan nada bergetar.

Seto lalu menunjuk ke arah pojok kanan bawah kertas itu. Di sana, tertera tanda tangan seseorang dengan inisial J. K. di bawahnya. Jou terbelalak semakin lebar melihat tanda tangan itu. Itu kan tanda tangannya! Dan lagi, apa maksudnya J. K. itu Jounouchi Katsuya?! Jou lalu mulai membaca isi kertas itu dengan seksama.

_Kepada yag terhormat,_

_Tuan Kaya Raya si menyebalkan yang selalu melecehkanku_

_Ya, aku tau kau akan mengomeliku setelah ini karena aku menulis namamu panjang lebar dengan kata-kata negative dan aku sudah menulis surat yang menurutmu aneh dan dibuat dengan tata cara menulis surat yang sebenarnya. Oke, itu bisa kita bahas nanti._

_Hei, kau masih ingat perkataanmu padaku kemarin? Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kita sebut pernyataan dan pertanyaan. Soal jawaban pertanyaanmu, aku … yah, kalau mau jawabannya, datag saja ke atap pulang sekolah ini. Kalau kau tidak datang dalam satu jam, maka kuanggap kau tidak ingin mengetahui jawabanku dan biarkan saja itu menjadi rahasiaku sendiri seumur hidup._

_Oke, terima kasih atas perhatianmu untuk membaca surat ini, Tuan jamur. Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena ada kata-kata yag menyinggung hatimu di surat ini._

_Tertanda,_

_Rivalmu,_

_J. K._

Jou hanya bisa terdiam membaca surat itu. Jawaban? Jawaban apa yang dimaksudnya di surat itu? Tiba-tiba sebuah pengelihatan muncul di kepalanya.

**~XxX~**

"Aku memang bodoh menunggunya selama satu setengah jam …. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pul—"

Brak!

Pintu atap tiba-tiba terbuka. Sang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang bersandar di jeruji pembatas tertegun melihat sosok lelaki yang kini membuka pintu atap dengan napas terengah-engah. Gadis itu, Jou, tersenyum senang, lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi wajah datar, berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"Kau tahu kan kau terlambat?" tanya Jou dengan nada dibuat sedingi mungkin.

"Maaf, ada rapat OSIS. Dan lagi, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Ah, tidak penting, jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya pria itu.

Jou itu mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"He, aku sudah bilang kan, lebih satu jam, maka itu akan menjadi rahasia pribadiku seumur hidup," ucap Jou sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, ayolah, kalau kau memang tidak ingin memberithu jawabannya, kau kan bisa saja pergi sejak tadi," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ukh, KAU MENYEBALKAN, JAMUR! Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin!" seru Jou dengan kesal.

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu menatap Jou dengan tatapan menagih.

"Aku … perasaanku sama denganmu …," ucap Jou malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Lelaki berambut _brunet_ itu langsungberlari dan memeluk sosok di depannya sambil berbisik, "Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Jou mengangguk pelan dengan wajah semakin memerah. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mereka berdua menempelkan bibir mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

**~XxX~**

Jou memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan kedua tangannya. Kertas yang dipegangnya tadi terjatuh. Dirinya berusaha mengingat siapa lelaki yang ada di bayangannya. Dirinya sudah dapat menebak siapa lelaki itu, tetapi ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau tebakannya benar.

"Hei, Katsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seto sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Jou.

Jou lalu menepis tangan Seto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan sentuh aku …."

Jou menatap Seto dengan tatapan dingin. Dari nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kekesalan yang begitu mendalam. Seto terbelalak melihat reaksi gadis itu. Jangan bilang kalau Jou sudah mengingat semuanya!

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Kaiba? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal …?"

Seto menelan ludahnya. Oh _Ra_, jangan bilang kalau ini semua benar. Ingatan Jou sudah kembali!

"Maafkan aku, Katsuya. Aku hanya takut kau _shock_ dan kau … membenciku …," ucap Seto dengan nada lirih.

Seto lalu merasakan tepukan di punggungnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Jou dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?! Mana mungkin aku membencimu hanya karena tahu kalau kita pernah pacaran dan putus! Hei, walau kau yang memutuskanku pun, bukan berarti aku akan membencimu, 'kan?! Pasti saat itu kita hanya main-main saja, ya, 'kan?" tanya Jou sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dirinya lalu menghela napas lega dan perlahan tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Jou belum mengingat semuanya, syukurlah …. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat, semua kenyataan pasti tetap akan terungkap ….

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Itu hanya sebagian dari ingatanmu. Kalau mau tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, kau harus mencari sendiri ingatannya. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," ucap Seto.

Jou lalu menatap Seto dengan tatapan kaget. Ia lalu merangkul Seto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat baik, Jamur! Aku benar-benar menghargai bantuamu loh!" seru Jou dengan nada ceria.

Senyum Seto perlahan memudar. Yah, Jou, kau memang bodoh …. Coba saja ia tahu semua kebenarannya, apa ia masih bisa merangkul Seto dan berkata kalau _rival_-nya itu adalah orang baik …?

"Hei, Katsuya, kalau disuruh memilih di antara aku, mantan pacarmu, atau Ryuuji, pacarmu sekarang, kau akan memilih siapa?" tanya Seto.

Ya, Seto ingin tahu kebenarannya. Apa Jou masih memiliki perasaan untuknya walau ingatannya hilang? Apa ada sediit kemungkinan Jou akan memilihnya? Sedangkan di lain pihak, Jou mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, lalu menimbang-nimbang jawaban atas pertanyaan Seto barusan.

"Em … aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Ryuuji, karena dia sangat mencintaiku," ucap Jou sambil tersnyum tipis.

_Kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu? Padahal sebenarnya perasaanku sendiri tidak ingin menjawab seperti itu …,_ pikir Jou.

Seto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Dirinya lalu menatap Jou dengan tatapan datar. Jou hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saja pada lelaki bersurai _brunet_ itu. Keheningan panjang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Ting! Tong!

Seto berdecih kesal mendengar suara bel itu. Waktunya suda habis ….

"Katsu, aku datang," ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar apartemen itu.

Jou langsung menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar pada sosok itu.

"Ryuuji!"

Lelaki itu, Ryuuji, lalu menatap seto dengan tatapan datar. Seto yang sudah mengerti arti tatapan itu, langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku duluan, Katsuya …," ucap Seto dengan nada datar sambil mengambil kertas surat cinta Jou yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

Yah, waktunya sudah habis untuk hari ini. Ryuuji hanya memberinya waktu sampai sang lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu sendiri kembali ke apartemen Jou dan Seto tidak setiap hari diberi izin oleh Ryuuji sendiri untuk memasuk apartemen Jou, tepatnya hanya dua hari sekali ia bisa mengunjungi Jou. Setidaknya, itulah kesepakatan baru mereka berdua.

Yah, untuk dua hari lagi, apa mungkin ia bisa membuat serpihan ingatan Jou muncul lagi? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu …. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu ….

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Gia: FUH! Setekah semingguan, akhirnya ide jalan! XD

Jou: Menatok ya kemaren-kemaren?

Gia: Ho oh! Gegara jadwal SMA terlalu padet nih …. TTwTT

Seto: Hmph, lu sibuk apalagi gue yang _CEO_

Gia: Sombong lu, Set =w="

Ryuuta: Oke, bales _review_~

**.**

_**Anisa Phantomhive**_**:**

Gia: Ho oh, pendek. Soalnya aku mentok banget ._.

Jou: Menurutmu_ chapter_ ini lebih pantang atau lebih pendek~?

Seto: Sama aja kayaknya =A=

Ryuuta: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

_**Hikari Vongola**_**:**

Seto: Iya, makasih …

Jou: *Cengo*

Ryuuji: Tapi kenyataannya gue yang dipeluk =w=

Gia: Halah, sombong lu =A=" Sama, aku juga ngarepnya gitu! #plak

Ryuuta: _Thanks for review_!

**.**

**Guest:**

Gia: Walah! Semangat amat, Neng! OAO

Seto: Mkasih, dan silahkan~ *Dorong-dorong Ryuuji ke Yanty*

Ryuuji: Heh! Enaka aja gue main dibunuh! Gue masih diperlukan di _FF_ ini!

Seto: Sayang dia lagi puasa =_=

Jou: Wah, lagi hepi ya, Yanty-san?

Gia: Iya, MOS-nya gak militer, _camping_-nya yang militer! TTATT

Ryuuta: _Thanks for review_~

**.**

_**PC Semi Hiatus**_**:**

Ryuuji: HAH?! SERIUS?! *_Shock_*

Seto: APA?! KOK BISA?!

Gia: WAH! LU KASIH PELET APA KE RU, RYUUJI?!

Jou: Kok jadi pada heboh? =w=

Yami: *Nongol* Punya tuh~ Ampe dua pula~ BUAHAHA!

Gia: Wedeh, tiap hari bisa main kunjungan ke sekolah lu dong dia? OAO

Ryuuta: MOS itu apa?

Gia: Perayaan (?) di mana anak baru disiksa TTwTT

Jou: _Thanks for review_

**.**

Gia: Fuh, Habis ini lanjut **SL**, terus **TNJ** lagi. Oh, dan, ada pengumuman~

Jou: Gia sepertinya akan _hiatus_ dari tanggal 8 sampe 14 atau 15. Cuma MUNGKIN akan _hiatus_, MUNGKIN. Itu kalau dia gak dikasih bawa _modem_ ke Medan.

Seto: Walau gak ada _modem_, masih ada laptop, jadi dia pasti tetap akan ngetik _fic_ di sana dan palingan _update_-nya pas pulang dari Medan.

Gia: Bener tuh~

Jou: Maaf atas _typo_ dan kesalahan lain yang ada di _chapter_ ini!

Ryuuji: _Thanks for reading this chapter_

Ryuuta: Selamat menunggu _chapter_ 5!


End file.
